


The Vampire Girl's Invitation

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Lotte no Omocha! | Astarotte no Omocha!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Carriage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lap Sex, Large Butt, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Not Wearing Underwear, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Asuha gives advice to Lotte's rival, hoping that it'll inspire Lotte to better embrace her succubus nature. Said advice involves playing matchmaker with Naoya and the young vampire who has an obvious crush on him.
Relationships: Touhara Naoya/Elíka Drakul Draupnils
Kudos: 5





	The Vampire Girl's Invitation

Elika had asked Asuha advice on how to flirt. Though Asuha was younger than her, she possessed a hidden wealth of knowledge that surprised all the girls at the school. Once classes had finished, Asuha pulled her aside and lifted up the skirt of her school uniform. That gave Elika the idea. She considered it a risky move, but it was worth betting it all on the chance that it might succeed. She had been having fuzzy feelings since that time, and wanted to do something with them. Something bold.

Ever since that time in the infirmary when Elika had sucked Naoya’s blood, she had become aware of just how charming he was. Elika was a vampire, though vampires in modern Alfheim had lost some of their more fearsome abilities as they came to live alongside other races. Their fangs no longer turned people into their servants, nor were they fatal. At most, it caused some lightheadedness. It was still considered a somewhat devious act, as that was considered a form of marriage proposal in vampire society.

Elika was less concerned with Naoya’s neck these days. She had already seen his cock during the time he was kidnapped by the Maral Sect, and the size of it had left an indelible impression on her memory. Even when limp, there was so much blood coursing through it that it looked like a large, thick blood sausage. When erect, Elika had seriously considered converting to Maral herself. Not that vampires would ever drink blood from a dick. That wasn’t very fun for their partner.

No, she wanted to feel it inside her. To feel that blood pumping through his penis when it was buried deep inside her, their body heat melting into one. Sure, Lotte claimed that he belonged to her, but Naoya was nice enough that everybody loved him. He wouldn’t mind sharing himself with the lady of the Draupnils House for one evening. That was the biggest difference between a vampire and a succubus in their penis appreciation. Succubi cared about the balls more, because that was where life-giving sperm was made. Vampires adored the shaft, for it pulsed with blood. Either way, she and Lotte could have a lot to talk about when it came to Naoya’s dick.

Naoya came by after school to pick up Lotte and Asuha and return them to Lotte’s estate. As they were leaving campus, a small bat with Elika’s features flew down to Naoya, transforming into Elika. Flying was quicker to catch up with him. She grabbed him by the wrist, looking him in the eyes. “Naoya, can you help me with something? It’s about a very important vampire matter.”

“I don’t have much experience, but I don’t want to see a girl be sad,” Naoya said. “I’ll be right there. Lotte, Asuha, Judit will take you home. I’ll be along soon.”

“Have fun, Papa!” said Asuha.

“Fun?” Lotte asked. “What are you...?”

“I’m helping Elika with her feelings,” Asuha said.

The Draupnils family carriage was waiting for Elika. The horses were off being tended to, meaning it wouldn’t move. Naoya opened the door and helped Elika step inside. As they got in, the wind blew past them, lifting the skirt of Elika’s school uniform. Underneath the black robes, Naoya was expecting to catch a glimpse of what sort of panties she wore. At this moment, the answer was “none at all.” Asuha had whispered that she never wore panties, and lots of people loved her. So Elika took hers off and left them in her locker at school, going without until she had a chance to be alone with Naoya.

Naoya hurried them into the carriage. The inside was lined with red velvet and black wood, making it look like a vampire’s coffin. Naoya was certain that vampires in this world didn’t need coffins, they could walk around during the day without issue. It was, he supposed, a matter of the aesthetics her family preferred. The door to the carriage shut. Elika sat on the opposite side of Naoya, lifting up her skirt to show him her bare lower body, blushing as red as her favorite tomato juice while she did so.

“Am I making your sausage get filled with blood?” Elika asked. “Asuha said that... men like this.”

“When I see it all the time with Asuha, it loses its effect,” said Naoya. “But with you, there’s something... different about it.” Elika’s pussy wasn’t completely hairless like Asuha’s. She had a small patch of blonde hair that she had kept well-groomed, and her lips had a maturing puffiness to them. Naoya looked away from Elika, and tried to hide his legs. He was already at half-mast, the sudden nature of the situation being as much of a turn on as her pussy.

“I can smell your blood,” Elika said. “It’s working.”

“You don’t have a body like Mist’s yet, but I do enjoy a girl with a cute butt,” Naoya said. “If you want to show me what yours looks like, that would be even more effective.” Naoya was just playing along. He was going to let Elika enjoy feeling the heat of the blood flowing through his body, but not actually show her anything. He could get out of this with his dignity mostly intact.

“My butt is much bigger than Lotte’s!” said Elika. “You can touch it if you want!”

Elika placed her hands on the seat, and pulled up her uniform to give Naoya a clear view of her ass. It looked soft and pillowy, as white and pale as one would expect from a vampire. Naoya felt like he could get a solid grip on each of her cheeks. Between those two pillows, Elika was giving him a clear look at her asshole. It was bright pink and clean, puckering in anticipation.

“Are you saying you want me to touch it?” Naoya asked.

“Yes,” Elika said. “You can do anything you want until your penis is completely hard.”

The game had been given away. Naoya’s half-hard member began to grow stiffer, encouraged by Elika’s request. He grabbed onto Elika’s butt cheeks, sinking his fingers into her springy ass flesh. For a vampire, her skin felt soft and warm. She kept defying his expectations. Naoya pinched her butt between his fingers, spreading it open and stretching her anus. Elika’s cute moans echoed off the inside of the carriage, ringing in Naoya’s ears.

She turned her head around. Naoya was sporting a prominent tent in his pants. From the shape of his bulge alone, Elika could make out his balls and the dimensions of his shaft. Seeing it up close would bring her wet dreams into reality, a chance to explore the wonderful thing that Asuha had always been talking about during lunch hours. There were plenty of men in Alfheim, but few of them were as hung as this young man who had come from Earth one day.

Naoya’s tongue trailed across Elika’s pussy, slurping up the first few drops of love juice that were starting to roll onto her thighs. Elika shivered in delight. His tongue was warm, hitting all of her sensitive spots. It felt better than her fingers when she was masurbating, and much warmer. Naoya kept his tongue outside her slit, never sinking in, but he still made Elika’s body start to sweat.

“How are you so good at this?” asked Elika.

“It comes naturally,” said Naoya.

“Naoya, I want to see your penis!” Elika said, her voice echoing off the walls of the carriage.

“Don’t tell your father. I’m only doing this because you saw it already,” said Naoya. “I don’t think it’s anything special, but if you want to look...”

Naoya unbuckled his pants, standing up to remove them and his boxers at the same time. His erection was quickly unveiled before Elika, the sweat that had begun to build up on his cock illuminated by the light pouring in through the carriage windows. Elika loved its magnificent silhouette. It was bigger than her father’s, and most men, with rich blood pumping through its veins, and a pair of heavy balls hanging, enclosed in a firm sack that emphasized the bright red head that topped it all off. It was long and girthy, a weapon more fit for ruling a kingdom than any sword.

Elika was in awe. “It’s beautiful,” she said.

“I’ll let you look, but I don’t think we should go any further. I was summoned here because of Princess Lotte, and if I...”

Naoya felt something warm close around his throbbing tip. Elike’s lips were wrapped around his glans, sucking on it like a hard candy. She felt his warmth pulsing inside her mouth, savoring every inch of his cock as she took more of it inside her. She was able to get it most of the way down, stopping when Naoya’s dick was nearly at her throat. Elika was careful to avoid hitting it with her teeth, knowing her vampiric fangs could damage something so precious. She sucked, letting her saliva run down his length while gently stroking it with her hands.

“Elika, I wasn’t expecting you to...” Naoya said.

“I’m being gentle,” Elika interrupted, her mouth muffled with his girth. “I can’t believe I’m sucking on something that went inside Her Majesty. Naoya, it’s only for this afternoon, but please enjoy my body with your magnificent cock!”

With one hand wrapped around the rest of his shaft and the other cupping his balls, Elika’s fellatio was quite good. It shouldn’t have surprised Naoya that a vampire excelled at sucking, but her tongue was precise, discovering the weak points on his cock and hitting them, gently nudging them with her tongue until more precum bubbled up from the tip. The carriage had no driver to hear what they were saying. They were truly alone in this wagon, their world existing just for them to make love.

The more Elika sucked, the more the musky scent of Naoya’s dick went into her nose. It was a gentle smell. Naoya was a Japanese man, and enjoyed long baths. His dick was always clean, but being a hard worker for Lotte meant that when it built up sweat during the day, it clung to his member and made it smell strongly. The more she sucked it, the more she felt her pussy start to tingle. It was different from the breeze blowing past it uncovered as they walked to the carriage. It was the same feeling she’d had when she sucked his blood that one time.

Elika wanted his dick inside her. She was jealous that Lotte and Asuha got to spend all their time with him, even if she was giving his dick more love and attention than the two of them together. If she could get just one shot of Naoya’s incredibly potent sperm inside her, the same that had knocked up the Queen in one shot, the memories of this encounter would satisfy her for a lifetime.

Naoya tried to hold on, but Elika’s sucking was becoming too much for him. Her still developing body was craving for blood and sex, and the taboo of it only made his dick harder. It was too late for him to hold on any longer. Every brush of Elika’s tongue against his shaft made him want to cum harder, to spooge over the entire inside of the carriage and mark it as his own. He’d settle for Elika’s mouth. He pushed his cock further into her mouth, taking it all the way up to the base until it was partway in Elika’s throat.

“Elika, you’re too good, I can’t hold on anymore!” Naoya said.

“Your dick!” Elika said. Naoya’s balls throbbed in her hand. She felt each pump of jizz spurting from them, coating her throat and her tongue with rich semen. Every drop had a thick, creamy consistency dense with sperm. The flavor on her tongue was mildly salty, nearly as pleasing to her palate as blood. To a succubus, who was designed to drink it, it would have tasted even better, but Elika found herself enjoying it. Love juice rolled down her thighs as she loudly gulped down Naoya’s cum, feeling it sliding into her belly, filling it with a pleasant warmth.

Naoya pulled out, still hard. His endurance was beyond amazing. Elika opened her mouth, giving Naoya a clear look at her fangs and the spunk dripping from her tongue. It fell down her chin, staining her school uniform. She would need to get this washed back at her estate when she got home. Elika was panting and blushing, her body overwhelmed by tasting a man for the first time. She licked her lips to get a few more drops, happily swallowing them too.

“Thank you,” Elika said. “My belly feels full, like I had a hearty meal. But there’s this tingly feeling a little lower that I can’t get to stop. Seeing your penis still standing so erect... I want you.”

“Elika, are you sure you can keep this a secret if we go through with it?” Naoya said. “The princess’ trust is important to me.”

“Asuha may have already told her, and Lotte’s too scared to go through with it. I think she wanted me to see what it was like as her senior and best friend,” said Elika. “But I genuinely want your dick!”

Elika reached for the skirt of her uniform, removing the entire thing in one push. It fell onto the back of her seat. Except for her shoes and socks, she was completely naked. Her body had started developing curves, including a pair of breasts that were rounder and softer than Naoya expected. Her nipples were a youthful pink, and rock-hard at the moment. The shape of her hips, now seen in full along with her cute belly button, made Naoya’s dick start to twitch. Elika asked him to sit down.

“You’re growing into a fine young lady,” said Naoya. “I can’t help but feel nervous about this.”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” Elika said. “For vampires, the bond of blood is what’s important. Sex is more about maintaing our lineage... and pleasure. You saw how wet I am. Let’s experience that pleasure together.”

Elika climbed onto Naoya’s seat, spreading her legs. Her blonde pubes were right in Naoya’s face, the smell of her pussy going up his nose even stronger than before. A drop of love juice fell from between her lips, landing on Naoya’s glans and mixing with her saliva. Elika grinded her hips against his cock, their wet lower bodies slickly sliding against each other. The glans pushed into Elika’s pussy, opening it wide and welcoming itself into her slit. She winced a little as a few drops of blood ran down Naoya. Her blood.

“You’re bleeding,” Naoya said.

“It’s fine. Vampires are used to the sight of blood,” said Elika. “Keep pushing in.” Naoya shoved his cock in as far as it could go. It couldn’t fit all the way into Elika, with some of his dick still outside her. What was inside was surrounded by a warm, tight pussy. Being inside brought back memories of being with Merci, which only made Naoya harder inside her. Elika took deep breaths, getting used to this thickness taking up her lower body.

“Does it hurt?” asked Naoya.

“No, it feels wonderful,” said Elika. “Thanks for being my first.”

Elike began to pump her hips, moving her ass up and down the length of Naoya’s cock. Naoya looked down, watching in amazement as his thick and long rod slid in and out of Elika’s slippery pussy, filling the carriage with lewd squishing noises. Elika’s moans were cute, starting off small and growing in intensity as she welcomed his cock into her deepest depths, pounding away at her tight pussy. The drops of blood had mixed in with her love juices, dissolving until only the nectar remained.

Naoya moved his hands around Elika’s body, grabbing onto her butt cheeks with a firm grip. He kept Elika planted on his cock, helping her to move her hips at a steady pace. The softness of Elika’s ass between his fingertips made him go harder. Her pussy’s folds rubbed against him, hitting the most sensitive parts of his dick. They stared into each other’s eyes, and Elika asked Naoya for a kiss.

“I don’t know, Elika. If this is a one time thing, I don’t want you to get too attached to me,” said Naoya.

“I have another idea,” Elika said.

Naoya removed his vest and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his upper body to Elika. He had been working a lot of physical jobs to pay for his and Asuha’s life back in Japan, and being Lotte’s butler was a full time job as well. Despite his boyish face, Naoya was in pretty good shape. Elika looked at his nipples, and playfully licked one with her tongue. Naoya trembled, his cock throbbing inside her. Elika bent down and started sucking on one of Naoya’s nipples, coyly smiling as she felt his cock surrender to her pussy’s tightness even more.

“Where did you learn this?” Naoya asked.

“There are books on these things,” said Elika. “Don’t underestimate a vampire when it comes to seduction.”

Without saying a word, they stayed as they were for a while longer, rocking the carriage back and forth on its wheels. Naoya spread open Elika’s ass, letting the breeze blowing in through the window graze past her asshole. Elika teased his nipples, sending small sparks of pleasure all the way down to his sack. Their body heat melded until the two of them couldn’t tell where one started and the other began, and the passage of time inside the carriage became difficult to tell. The sun had set lower, but it wasn’t sunset just yet. Only by examining the positions of the trees’ shadows could they tell how much time had passed.

“Elika, you’re too tight. I’m going to cum,” said Naoya.

“I’ve been waiting to hear those words,” said Elika, looking up from his nipple. “Fill me up.”

Naoya gaave one final thrust with his waist, shoving the whole of his cock into Elika’s pussy, her thighs brushing against his balls. Ropes of sticky cum fired from his glans, coating the inside of Elika’s pussy white. His second load was just as thick and large as his first. Semen rolled down Elika’s thighs, mixing with her love juice after she had cum on his lap. With her face flushed bright red, Elika looked up at Naoya and kissed him on the cheek. She was sweaty and exhausted, but her body had never felt better.

They remained in the carriage until Naoya had fallen completely limp. Even when soft,Elika was still amazed with his dick, looking disappointed when he zipped up his pants and put it out of her sight once again. The two of them exited the carriage. Asuha and Lotte were waiting outside for them, waving to get their attention. Elika held her legs together, trying to prevent the excess semen Naoya had shot in her from leaking out.

“Papa!” Asuha said. “Looks like you had a really fun time! Eli, you’re free to come to our place anytime!”

“This is just a temporary agreement,” said Lotte. “Don’t think this means I’m giving him to you for good.”

“Asuha, your advice really helped,” said Elika. “I feel like I’m ready to start drinking real blood now. You’ve got a while to go before you catch up with me, Astarotte.”

“We’ll see about that!” said Lotte, pouting.

Naoya knew that he had more trouble waiting for him back at the castle. Once word spread around the school that Elika had enjoyed his company in the carriage, how many more girls would be wanting to try him out? Even he wondered if he had the stamina for that.


End file.
